


Percy Jackson: An Alpha Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy goes to Goode High with his best friend and is the Alpha dog of his domain in the school halls. What happens when beautiful blonde haired Annabeth Chase decides to oh, I don't know, break his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson: An Alpha Dog

Chapter 1:

"Hey Grover." I said, walking up next to him. I spun the dial on my locker and opened it, taking out my things for first hour Spanish. My best friend looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Hey Percy." He replied. "How are you?"

"Oh you know," I replied, my smile only growing bigger as yet another girl walked by, checking me out. "Same old same old. You? How was your spring vay cay?"

He shrugged. "It was alright. Wasn't very fun to pull pranks without your ingenious ass there to help pull them off. Speaking of, where was your ingenious ass at this oh-so-fine spring recess?"

I shrugged, beginning to walk to my first hour to drop off my things. "I went up to Montauk with my mom."

"That must have been fun." Grover commented.

"Yeah…I like being away with her. Where it's just us two and no one else and the world can't bother us." I replied softly. Being up in Montauk with my mom was one of the few places that my school life couldn't follow me and I'd learned to cherish the short visits we made.

"Ready for the summer?" Grover asked. "We only have, like two months left of school."

"Dude, I can't wait. I want to get the hell out of this freaking box." I groaned. "My mom says that if I can make it through the rest of the year without getting expelled, then she'll take me back up to Montauk."

"I guessing you'll be on your best behavior then?" Grover guessed, looking at me with a somewhat amused look his face. Then out of the blue, he said "So did you hear that we're getting a new student?"

"Nope; who is it?" I asked.

"Some chick from Virginia. Her parents got sick of her getting kicked out of school, so they sent her up here to live with her siblings." Grover replied, not meeting my eyes.

"You've already met her, haven't you?" I teased. He nodded. "What's she like?"

He thought about it. "Logical. She's scarily smart and like, super beautiful."

I looked at him. "You do know that your idea of beauty and my idea of beauty do differ, right? When you say beautiful, you mean…?"

"I mean she's really pretty Percy." He said seriously. "She's got blonde hair and she's really tan. You'd think she was from California if she didn't tell you otherwise."

"And as for the scary smart thing?" I asked.

"She's like Einstein reincarnated into a hot chick. Wicked smarts." He replied, pausing next to Mr. Nodarse's room and waiting for me to drop my things off. I put them on my desk, then kept walking.

"What times the Student Council meeting this morning?" I asked. Grover checked his watch. "Seven-thirty. We're kicking off the  _Relay 4 Life_  week."

I nodded, then turned the corner abruptly, heading towards Mrs. Leif's room, so that I wouldn't be late. It was 7:26 now. If I kept being routinely late for meetings, then I would get kicked off of the Student Council and I didn't want to get kicked off the Student Council. We walked into the room, followed by Justin, Jensen, Trevor, and Victoria. We all took our places in the convoluted little circle that the desks were set up in and waited for the meeting to start. What can I say; New Yorkers apparently can't make circles. We can make ovals, we can make triangles. We can even make really rickety squares. But a circle is out of the question.

Mrs. Leif took her place in the center of the circle, sitting on her stool and eyeing us all. We got straight down to business, talking about who got what shifts and who went to class, who worked tables, who worked the music table, ect. Since Grover had a pretty good taste in music, he was nominated to play DJ during today's walk-a-thon. Me, Casey, James, Tiana, and Jorge were going to be doing stuff like working the table where people could buy t-shirts and flags and make little candle bags or add their name to  _Relay 4 Life_  signs and stuff. Out of the five of us, I was nominated to be the public speaker, because I was good in front of crowds and most of the school like me anyway. The shifts we worked went: Me and Jorge, James and Tiana, Lunch for all of us, Me and Casey, Me and James, and then all five of us.

"Why do I only have one hour off?" I asked.

"Because the school likes you." Mrs. Leif retorted. "Unless you really wanted to go to class, because if you do, I'll rearrange it."

"No, no," I interrupted, "that's cool. I'll just swing by Spanish and grab my things when the bell rings."

"I thought so." Mrs. Leif said, smug. She was the one teacher who didn't play favorites with me and I admired the challenge it presented when I had her class. She taught freshman English and Journalism and sometimes Civics and Economy.

We went over everything else and it seemed to be in tip top shape. There was nothing missing, everything needed was already in the gym, and we already had all of the teachers sign up for hours to walk. It seemed like nothing was wrong. So we went down to the gymnasium, decorated it for the walk-a-thon, hooked up speakers, hooked up iPods, hung up banners, taped pre-drawn on candle bags to the floor, hung up posters, got poster boards for students to sign their names on, and decked ourselves out in purple gear to support _Relay 4 Life_. When the first hour bell rang, I was wearing a purple shirt, my jeans had been completely graffitied with a purple Sharpie, wore at least 4 purple bandanna's tied around my arms and legs, and had allowed Tiana to draw all over my skin, so now my arms said stuff like "Walk so another kid can have another birthday" and I had " _Relay 4 Life_ " written on both cheeks, and that's not counting what would be added before the day was over. I would be written on more than the posters.

The first class to come in was Ms. Ott's class. Ms. Ott taught female health, so she had a classroom full of 30-35 females and they were the first class in there. Since it was early and, hey, first come, first served, Grover played a few of their requests and I walked with them for a few instead of working the table, like I was supposed to be doing. After the other classes came in, I had to say a regretful goodbye and went back to the table. It was really boring just sitting here and wait until someone came up to make a bag or sign the poster (or me). People might say "But it's for a good cause!" Yeah, I know. But still. For 4 out of 5 hours in my school day? It was boring.

I looked up once and saw Grover chatting with a girl. I wondered who it was- I thought I might recognize the kids in my class, especially the blonde haired girl he was talking to, for she was exceptionally beautiful. I wanted to go over and ask who she was, but I was swamped. What did you expect? I'm the most popular guy in school. If the most popular guy at your school was working a table for  _Relay 4 Life_ , wouldn't you wanna go over and 'talk' to him? But still. It was a little weird that I didn't know her. I made it my business to know everyone in this school. I had my finger up in everything and knew everybody. I was on a first name basis with all of the students and most of the staff.

 _She has to be the new kid,_  I thought. How else would Grover know her? Although we were total best friends, he was the complete opposite of me. He preferred to keep to himself and hated attention of any kind. I however, loved the spotlight and took advantage of it numerous times. It was unlikely that he'd waltzed up to her and asked for her name with how shy he was. He wasn't anything like me.

"Spot the new kid?" Casey asked from my elbow. Her face was creased in something close to disgust. "That's exactly what this school needs: another stuck up bitch."

I shot her a curious look. "Everything alright over there Case?" Like I said, I got my finger up in everything.

She shook her head irritably. "Since she showed up this morning, none of the boys have left her alone and she hasn't left Grover alone. It's so damn frustrating."

I laughed slightly and rubbed Casey's shoulders comfortingly. "Don't worry; it's just cause she's new. After she either tells them to fuck off or puts out, the heat will die down and everything will go back to normal. I promise."

"You mean it?" she perked up immediately.

"I promise." I said. I did keep my promises. If the boys didn't back off her, all I would have to do was say something and they'd calm down immediately. "Uh, out of curiosity, do you know anything about her?"

She shot me a 'look' that was long and knowing. "Why do I feel it's not just because you're curious that you ask me that?" When I didn't reply, she sighed. "Her name's Annabeth. She's from Virginia and a dysfunctional family. Moved up to the beach not far from the Long Island Sound because apparently she has family up there or whatever. Straight A student. Says she was pen pals with Grover or something way back when and wants to catch up with him. She's walking this hour and the next."

I mulled over this new information when Tiana came and took over for me and I got to take her job, walking amongst the students and making sure that no one sat down or stopped and nothing inappropriate happened whilst they were walking. I passed Grover and waved to him absently. I chatted with a few passing students, learning nothing new than what Grover and Casey had told me. Annabeth was from a dysfunctional family in Virginia that didn't want her there anymore and she was sent to live with a few siblings close to the Long Island Sound.

"Percy!" yelled my math teacher over the music. She waved me close. When I got near her, she pointed to Annabeth, who was still chatting with Grover. "I don't care if she's new, she needs to walk!" I nodded an affirmative and let the crowd sweep me up again, rounding the gym and walking up to them.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Grover asked playfully. "Finally decide that you have enough time to visit little old me?"

"In your dreams G-Man." I replied. "Ms. Dodds was getting her panties in a bunch because Annabeth isn't walking and everyone needs to be walking. I hate to tear away an old friend, but I'd be breaking the rules that  _we_  set up if I let her stay here." I turned to Annabeth. "Feel free to walk with me, but you need to walk."

Her face twisted into something unpleasant, but she still said good bye to Grover and fell into stride with me. "So, Percy, how'd you know my name?" she asked.

"I make it my business to know all of the new students and make sure they feel comfortable here." I replied automatically. "I'm on the Student Council, so it's basically my job anyway, but I just want the newbies to know that they automatically have a friend when they come here."

"You know everybody in this school" she asked doubtfully. I nodded. "Prove it."

"Ask me who any one of these students is and I can not only give you their name, but their current schedule, who they're dating, and any extra-curricular activities they're doing." I replied.

"How about her? The one in the pink?" Annabeth replied, pointing.

"That's Clara. She's got Biology, Geometry, Spanish, P-E, and then Wood Tech. She just broke up with Josh"-I broke off and pointed to Josh, all the way across the gymnasium-"because he was cheating on her. She's on the Chess Club."

"And him?" Annabeth asked.

" _That_  is our Brazilian exchange student named Henrique. He's got English 2, Chemistry A, Biology, Band, and then P-E. He's not allowed to date anybody as a part of his program and he is in FFA."

"What about them?" Annabeth asked, her finger swiveling around the room again.

"Those two are Dominick and Derrick. They're identical twins. Dominick's schedule is Biology, Algebra, Chemistry B, and then co-op with our History Teacher. He's not in any extra-curricular activities. Derrick's schedule is Co-op with our Choir Teacher, Spanish, P-E, Geometry B, and English 3. He's on the football team. He and his brother share a girlfriend named Savannah." I replied.

Annabeth looked at me, astounded. "You really do know everybody here, don't you?"

I nodded. "You know, it get's tiresome when people doubt you every time you tell them that."

"Well, it's quite an accomplishment to have your nose in everybody's business." Annabeth observed with dry sarcasm. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"I don't nose in; they tell me. It's not my fault that I'm a likeable guy that people often turn to for comfort or to confide in."

"I bet you'd make one heck of a counselor." She said, still using that dry sarcasm.

"That's actually my fifth hour co-op." I said straight-faced. "I work as an assistant in Ms. Spicer's office. That's why I know so much. When Ms. Spicer can't make an appointment or needs a hand or just teenage moral support for someone, I'm there. I do her office work, I file all her paper work, I send out messages, and I reply to her emails. Most of the time, when someone says 'Ms. Spicer said this' or 'Ms. Spicer told me' about anything, they're usually talking about what I wrote on her orders."

She faced me, reluctantly impressed. "Is that what you wanna do then? Be a counselor?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm good with people and I like consoling people. Crying in this school just freaks me out. What should there be to cry about? Unless you have a really crappy home life, everything should be just fine here."

"Bullying, peer pressure, assholes, the list is endless." She lazily listed off.

"Not here." I murmured. "I don't tolerate bullying of any kind, much less peer pressure. I'm the Alpha dog of this school and here my word is law. People know here that if you're caught bullying, I'll settle that problem off of school grounds."

She shot me a weird look, but then my speech was supposed to be given, so I shot her a smile and told her to find a seat on the bleachers. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the mic from Grover and stepped into the middle of the gym.

"Hey, what's happening Goode High School?" I said cheerily and the sudden uproar almost deafened me.


End file.
